The Aftershow: Jade
by MidnightElm
Summary: What happens to Jade West after the show has finished. Only Pilot epsiode. Rated Teen for mild swearing


Okay! This is my first victorious fanfic!

This story is set in Jade's point of view, after the Pilot Episode. It's how she feels and reacts after Beck had kissed Tori

Enjoy!

* * *

I stared up at Beck, shocked. Anger quickly set in.

_What the hell just happened? Why did he just kiss Vega?_

I felt moisture at the corner of my eyes._ I'm Jade West. I will not cry in front of others._

Abruptly, I stood up, kicking the chair hard, so it fell over. There was a dent in the leg, now. I could see a blurry reflection of myself but I looked like crap. I stalked heavily on the floor, my combat boots making loud clunking noises.

"Jade…" Sikowitz called out, trying to stop me, but I paid no attention. I shoved the door, forcing it to swing open and slam against the wall.

I stalked angrily over to my locker, pulling out my favorite scissors, black and wickedly sharp. They were my prized pair. A pair of blue scissors tumbled out, clattering on the floor. _Beck._ They had long, slender blades with a blue handle. He had given them to me a few weeks ago after finding them in his car.

I felt something wet on my cheeks. The last thing I wanted was for the whole of Hollywood Arts to see me crying. I ran to the janitor closet, jamming the doorknob so no one could enter while I would be bawling my eyes out.

The obnoxious bell rang. I tensed, the sound of hundreds of kids in the hall giving me a headache, adding more pain to what I already had. I found a light bulb on a shelf and threw it against the wall, the sound of shattering glass giving me a small sense of relief. But it also reminded me of my breaking heart.

_I knew he didn't actually love me! It was all a lie! All just a damn lie! I'm not perfect at all. Who wants a Goth when they can have a perfect little princess who parents love her? I…hate…my…life._

There was a trash can in the corner. It bothered me. It seemed to stare at me. I got out my scissor, the black ones, and cut a long, jagged line down it.

"JADE!" I heard my name being called, a recognizable one. One that whispered in my ear, telling me he loved me. Beck Oliver.

An unmistakable anger over took me. I held a blade in my hand, poised over my forearm. It's handle was blue. It lightly grazed my skin, droplets of blood seeping out. The color reminded me of a rug I have in my bedroom. One Beck gave to me.

"Damn you Beck!" I yelled, before cradling my face in my hands.

I heard a handle rattling. Crap, I just gave away my hiding spot.

"Jade West! Open the door!" I heard him yell.

"NO!"

I heard the handle frantically being twisted back and forth. Something crashed against the door. It swung open with a bang, making me jump.

I felt around for a pair of scissors. Grabbing one by the blade, I blindly threw it, hoping it would impale something.

Moving my hands away from my face, I spotted Beck. Looking as dangerously handsome as usual with a pair of scissors imbedded in the wall behind him, inches from his beautiful hair.

"Jade! What the hell was that!" he yelled at me. He dropped his bag on the ground and ran over to me, which really isn't that far. Beck grabbed me by my wrists and shook me.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I attempted to get his hands off me but his grip was like iron.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robbie. He sauntered in the room, Rex resting on his arm as usual. "So what's up-"

"Leave!" Beck and I yelled at the same time.

"Girl, don't be snappy," Rex said while Robbie ran out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Jade, listen," Beck said, looking me in the eye.

I couldn't look, my eyes would just overflow with tears. "NO!"

"Jade…that was acting."

"You know how many things you could've said! Let's not? Lot of luck you need for that to happen?"

"It was acting!"

"It was your choice! You didn't have to kiss Vega! Just leave me alone!"

I got up from the floor, brushing the dust off my pants.

"Jade-don't-"

"I get it. Sure. We're through. Run to Vega. I don't care." _I do care._

I started walking out, now letting the tears flow. My life felt like it was ending.

Beck grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, forcing me to turn around. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I tried to get away, not because I didn't like it, but because I felt like I shouldn't give in. Beck put one hand behind my back, pulling me closer to him, so there wasn't any space between us. The other hand he tangled in my hair. _God, he is a good kisser._

He was still holding me when he spoke. "That's a real kiss. Not a stage kiss."

"You got Vega's slobber all over me!" I said still trying to get away from him.

"No, I had coffee before I kissed you."

"Oh. I see. So you thought of coffee before you thought of me?"

He had a smile playing on the edge of his lips. "Forgive me?"

I leaned my head against his. "Say you love me."

"I love you Jade West. More than Vega."

He kissed me again and this time I bit him.

"Jade, what the hell?"

I smirked at him. "Damn Beck, you better go get me coffee."

"So you understand the kiss was just for show?"

"No." I said and it was a true answer. I was just cautious who to trust.

"But-"

"Coffee first. Right now."

* * *

Thanks for reading it! Please review!


End file.
